Fire and Wind Chapter 1
by yuk0san
Summary: REPOST Mitsuki Kaze is the fiancé of Itachi Uchiha from an arranged marriage between the Uchiha clan and Kaze clan 2 noble families. Mitsukis parents died in a battle between villages and lived with Itachi until the day Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. R
1. Chapter 1

"Fugaku-kun this is my Daughter Mitsuki Kaze

_"Fugaku-kun this is my Daughter Mitsuki Kaze." Said Mitsukis father proudly._

Fugaku (Itachis father) smiled and said This is my son Itachi Uchiha. Both fathers took a step back so Mitsuki a cute girl with long black hair and gold eyes, Itachi who had black eyes and a short ponytail. Mitsuki and Itachi looked at each other, analyzing each other.  
Mitsuki was the first to speak; she smiled and said

"Hello Itachi." Itachi blushed slightly from her bright smile.  
He quickly said

"Hello Mitsuki..." Itachis face was red with embarrassment. Both parents smiled at each other and gave a nod to say that the arranged marriage would be a success..   
"Mitsuki-sensei? Mitsuki-sensei?? Mitsuki-sensei?!" her student called.

"Huh?" Said Mitsuki startled not realizing she had been daydreaming. "Sorry, well meet at this training spot at 9:00 a.m., we are going to help out with the restoration of the village, you are dismissed!" Said Mitsuki to her 3 students. her students quickly ran home. Why was I thinking about him thought Mitsuki, its impossible for me to be with him.Itachi-kun. She looked up at the sky blankly with tears in her eyes.

Mitsuki silently walked home until she suddenly heard the clash of kunai knives. She rushed toward the sound to find Kurenai, Asuma, this man with a big sword all battling over a shallow stream. She looked more to the right to find Kakashi and Itachi?! "Itachi" Mitsuki said to herself.

_"You cant catch me Itachi-kun!" Said Mitsuki._

"Yeah right I will catch you!" Replied Itachi laughing. Mitsuki and Itachi ran around the grassy meadow chasing each other.

"Ahh!" Cried Mitsuki as she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Mitsuki!!" Cried Itachi as he quickly ran to her. Mitsuki tried getting up but fell back down.

"Oww...I hurt my ankle." Said Mitsuki frowning. Itachi picked Mitsuki up and began walking toward the village.

"Itachi-kun!" Cried Mitsuki with her face bright red.

"Its ok I care about you and you are injured so Im going to carry you home." Said Itachi with a warm yet sad smile. Mitsuki blushed again and said "Thank you Ita-chan..." 

She quickly rushed over to Itachi and made hand signs for her Dragon Claw jutsu. Her nails became sharp claws, she swung at Itachi but he quickly dodged.

Mitsuki skidded across the water and said "Kakashi-sensei are you alright?! "(Mitsuki calls him Kakashi-sensei out of respect) But, Kakashi had fainted.

"Kisame lets go." Said Itachi ready to run.

"We were having so much fun too." Said Kisame. They quickly ran and left the 4 jounins alone.

"Hey Itachi wasnt that the girl you were supposed to marry?" Asked Kisame.

"Yes" Replied Itachi.

"It sure didnt look like she missed you." Said Kisame snickering.

"You didnt notice? She had tears rolling down her face when she attacked me." Said Itachi.

"Heh, its amazing someone could have feelings for a monster like you."

"Is Kakashi-sensei ok?" Asked Mitsuki.

"I think so but Im not sure, from the looks of it he is suffering mentally." Said Asuma.

"Im sorry I didnt get here in time." Said Mitsuki looking at the water below her. Itachi-kun.why are you like this...

"Dont worry Mitsuki-chan Asuma and I will watch over Kakashi, you should go home and get some rest." Said Kurenai.

"Oh ok." Replied Mitsuki. Mitsuki quietly left the room and began walking to Sasukes house to check on him. Then all of a sudden medical corps rushed past her with a stretcher with Sasuke on it! "Sasuke!!" Cried Mitsuki. She quickly followed them to the hospital where a medical corp. explained what happened to Sasuke. Itachi.again..thought Mitsuki this is too much in one day. Mitsuki silently walked home thinking hard about Itachi. Itachi was all she could think about she could barely sleep.

The next day Mitsuki got an urgent mission from the village elders. She was to go to the Land of Clouds and defeat the Sound ninjas that were attacking the village. Mitsuki raced through the trees landing on each branch precisely. The all of a sudden she stopped there sitting under a tree was Itachi!

To Be Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Sheeen." "What was that noise,?" Thought Mitsuki as she put down the scroll she was studying and walked toward the door. She opened the door to find Itachi standing in front of her glaring at her with the blood red sharingan. Itachi had blood smeared on his and clothes face, Mitsuki backed away but, he walked closer to her. "Itachi-kun what are you doing?!" _

_"Testing my capacity. I have killed the entire clan." Mitsuki was frozen with fear as Itachi raised his sword Mitsuki braced herself for the blow. Itachi stared at the trembling Mitsuki and quickly hit her in the stomach with the handle of his sword. Mitsuki's eyes widen then closed. _

_Itachi caught her and said "Thank you for always being there for me………good-bye Mitsuki"_

Mitsuki remembered the feeling of being frozen with fear as she stared at Itachi.

"So this is the Wind Dragon." Said Kisame. Itachi stared at her with his cold black eyes. Tears trickled down her face.

Itachi-kun…I missed you…..after you left me my life felt so empty." "I want to be with you like before!"

"No, you will only get in the way…." Replied Itachi. Itachi and Kisame started walking away.

"Wait!" "I'll help you capture Naruto, I won't get in your way!" Mitsuki cried.

"Hmm…it would be good to have her on our side we would have an easier time getting Naruto." Said Kisame.

"If you are serious then meet me back here in 2 week but before that you must make one attempt to get Naruto Kisame will monitor your attempt." Said Itachi as they disappeared into the shadows. After they were gone she headed to the Land of Clouds and arrived at the small village where she was to complete her mission.

It took 1 week and 5 days for her to complete the mission and she headed for the village still bearing Itachi's proposition in her mind. It's already been a 1 week and 5 days what should I do thought Mitsuki. She arrived at the village where she saw Tsunade. "Tsunade-san…?" Said Mituski staring at her in surprise.

"Oh hello Mituski-san you were gone this week so you don't know, I am the sixth Hokage now."

"Well that explains a lot." Said Mitsuki smiling. "So is Sasuke alright, last time I saw him he was out cold."

"Well….actually Mituski-san…Sasuke has joined Orochimaru, he fled when you were gone." Replied Tsunade.

"What….?" Said Keiko. "No…Sasuke…"

"It's alright I understand you should take a break and rest I'll assign you a mission later." Said Tsunade putting her hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. Keiko walked home silently, Sasuke was the last person I cared about and I couldn't stop him from leaving thought Mituski. She went into her room and curled up in the corner and started crying.

"What a pity." Said a low voice out of nowhere.

"Who said that?!"

"It's only me the Wind Dragon the spirit that lives inside of you." "Take Itachi's offer you don't have anything left in this village anymore besides that way you will be with him." Mitsuki knew that the Wind Dragon was right and that she longed to be with Itachi. (The Wind Dragon has been passed down in the Kaze clan for generations.)

"Yes I will take Itachi's offer I don't have anything left to do in this village."

"Good, and I will give you more power and make you stronger than ever my dear Mitsuki-san." "Tomorrow is the day I make my move."

The next day Tsunade was sitting in her office when Jiraya appeared. "Jiraya, what are you here for?"

"Tsunade I have important information about Mituski." Said Jiraya in a serious tone. "Mitsuki could be helping Itachi capture Naruto."

"What?!" "Are you sure?!"

"Yes I have various sources." Replied Jiraya.

"Gather all the ninja you can and tell them to arrest Mitsuki!"

Meanwhile Mitsuki already found Naruto who was training on a grassy plain. "Naruto!"

"Oh Mitsuki-sensei!" Said Naruto happily.

"Why don't you take a break let's get some dango my treat!"

"Uhh…sure." Replied Naruto. Mitsuki and Naruto walked over to the dango shop and they ordered tea and tri colored dango. Quickly Mitsuki slipped a bit of poison into Naruto's tea while he wasn't looking. Mitsuki smiled and chatted with Naruto.

"I don't feel so well I can't move." Said Naruto.

"Eh?!" "I'll take you to the doctor don't worry you'll be fine." Mitsuki carried Naruto out of the shop. What a fool he really is the stupidest ninja in the village thought Mitsuki. She was on her way out of the village but, suddenly Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, and Gai jumped in front of her.

"Mitsuki you are under arrest."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_It looks awfully cloudy today, that's okay though Mom and Dad are coming home today thought Mitsuki. The clock struck 3:00 p.m. Mitsuki eyes lit up and she dashed to the village gates. She smiled as she saw Kakashi enter the village but, he glanced at Mitsuki then quickly looked away. Mitsuki's smile faded as she saw 2 coffins being carried in and her Mom and Dad no where in sight. "Where's my mom and Dad….?" Asked Mitsuki weakly. Kakashi guided her to the coffins. _

_"I'm sorry Mitsuki we couldn't save them they died in battle." Said Kakashi looking at the ground. _

_"No….it can't be…." Tears poured out and her legs gave out. Rain started to pour and Mitsuki sat there crying on the cold wet coffins of her parents. _

_Itachi sat next to her holding a letter and umbrella in his hands "Mitsuki your parents gave me this the day they left, they told me to give it to you if they do not return." Mitsuki stared at the letter and gently took it from Itachi. The letter said "Dear Mitsuki, if you are reading this we must have passed on we had a feeling that we would perish during this battle. Whatever happens we want you to live a good life and take care of yourself. Please live with the Uhchia's from now on; they will take good care of you. We love you very much, take care Love, Mom and Dad." Mitsuki started to cry again but, Itachi wiped away her tears and embraced her. "Mitsuki I'll be by your side don't cry we'll get through this together." _

"Mitsuki you are under arrest." Said Tsunade sternly. Gai quickly rushed toward her and used his Konoha Hurricane taijutsu. Mitsuki quickly put Naruto down and used her Dragon Claw jutsu and stopped Gai's kick with her left hand. She punched Gai with her right hand and sent him flying, Kakashi caught him.

"When did she acquire such power?!" Cried Gai. She must have unlocked the full extent of the Wind Dragon's power thought Tsunade.

"Jiraya get Naruto!" Shouted Tsunade. Jiraya dashed over to Naruto but, Mitsuki was about to strike him with her Dragon Claw. Tsunade grabbed Mitsuki's hand and cut off the chakara from her entire right arm, Mitsuki's arm went limp.

"Mitsuki tell us why you are doing this?!" Said Jiraya.

"…There just isn't anything left for me…in this village…" Replied Mitsuki. Mitsuki made the hand signs for her Dragon Wings jutsu, a pair of white wings grew out of her back and she flew away. Mitsuki flew to the spot Itachi told her to go and she could see him standing under the same tree.

"This isn't good...we have to make an announcement to everyone including the other 4 great counrtys..." Said Tsunade watching Mitsuki fly away.

"Mitsuki, you have done well Kisame gave me the details about your attempt to capture Naruto." Said Itachi. "Now that you have turned against the village take your headband and cross out the leaf symbol, you no longer belong to Konoha." Mitsuki took her headband off and took out a kunai knife; she slowly crossed out the leaf symbol and put the headband back on. I'm sorry Mom and Dad I know that this is not what you would want me to do but, I want to be with Itachi-kun even if it means betraying everyone...i will do anything to be with him!

"Itachi-kun I want to get stronger to kill the people who killed my parents."

Itachi looked at Mitsuki "…if that is what you want then I will help you as long as you help with Naruto."

"I will..." Replied Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, I need to talk to Kisame in private leave us alone for a few minutes." Said Itachi.

"Yes, Itachi-kun." Replied Mitsuki. Mitsuki disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

"Kisame do not say anything about Mitsuki to the Akatsuki." Said Itachi.

"Heh, what happens if I do tell?" Replied Kisame with a sly grin.

"I'll kill you!" Said Itachi with his sharingan starting to appear.

"Relax I was only kidding……..Itachi……..do you still love her?" Asked Kisame.

"………" Yes I do still love her….I want to be with you as well Mitsuki thought Itachi.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Itachi-kun do you love me?" Asked Mitsuki with a curious face. Itachi blushed with embarrassment. _

"_Uhhhh…….I….." Itachi's face was a pinkish color and his voice was a bit unsteady. _

"_It's okay you don't have to tell me if you do or not but I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what! Itachi was surprised but smiled slightly and looked out at the setting sun. I want to be with you forever! So please don't leaveme I don't think I could live without you…you are all that I have left." Mitsuki hugged Itachi tightly and Itachi hugged her back. _

2 years later

"Mitsuki I need you to just sit here or do something to keep your self occupied we have some business we need to take care of." Said Itachi.

"Ok…"Mitsuki, Itachi, and Kisame were all on a cliff. Itachi and Kisame sat down and closed their eyes concentrating their chakra. They were connecting to the rest of the Akatsuki members to extract Shukkaku from Gaara. Mitsukihad gotten a lot stronger and learned more about the dragon dwelling inside of her. She also found and killed Shiro the man that killed her parents he suffered the full rath of the Wind Dragon. Mitsuki let the Wind Dragon devour the man's soul he will remain would remain in the stomach of the Wind Dragon for eternity in pain and agony. (the stomach of the Wind Dragon is like hell) Since then Mitsukihas changed her personality became more bitter from helping Itachi kill people and her eyes did not have the shine that they used to have.

Mitsuki got up and used her dragon wings jutsu and flew off. I wonder what Itachi-kun and Kisame are doing must be Akatsuki stuff thought Mitsuki. She flew over a forest area just then there was an explosion a little further up in the forest. Mitsuki flew over and landed on a near by tree and crept closer on foot. Mitsuki gasped it was Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and an old woman. What are they doing here and who are they fighting thought Mitsuki. "No way…..it can't be….." Mitsuki saw Itachi fighting Kakashi. "How can that be?! I just saw Itachi-kun" Said Mitsuki to herself. She watched the battle, Itachi fell to the ground. No way Itachi-kun thought Mitsuki. But the "Itachi" turned into someone else. Mitsuki was shocked.

"Mitsuki! I know your there!" Said Kakashi looking her way. Hmph so I've been caught. Mitsuki came out of the shadows of the trees.

"Mitsuki-sensei…" Said Naruto with sad eyes.

"Well, well, well you are still as sharp as ever. Too bad you were too weak to save my parents back then."

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "Is that why you betrayed everyone?! Either way you are not going to get away this time." Declared Kakashi.

"That was part of the reason...but, not anymore you see i already killed Shiro the man that killed my parents." Mitsuki's eyes started to turn blood red. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura felt a shiver down their spine.

"Well anyway tell me where the Akatsuki are I know you know where they are keeping Gaara " Asked Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura were ready to attack.

"Sorry to say but, I don't know anything about where the Akatsuki are and Gaara are but I know for sure that you are not going to make it in time and it won't be easy to get to Gaara." Mitsuki didn't notice they were being watched by another Akatsuki member Zetsu. It's the Wind Dragon how does she know about us and Gaara thought Zetsu.

"Even if you don't know anything we are going to arrest you afterall you are a rouge ninja. You shouldn't have left the village to be with Itachi you-"

"Shut up! I am not going to be seperated from him again! " She's with Itachi I need to report this to the Akatsuki thought Zetsu. Mitsuki used a powerful blast of wind and quickly used her dragon wings to fly away. She flew back to where Itachi and Kisame were.

"Itachi why do you have the wind dragon with you? Asked Zetsu. (back at the Akatsuki layer) Itachi was surprised and all the Akatsuki members all looked at Itachi except for Kisame. I saw her talking to some leaf village ninja and the leaf ninja mentioned she was with you."

"Itachi what is the meaning of this?" Asked Pain (the leader).

"…I was using her after all she is very powerful and she trusts me." I can't believe she was so careless thought Itachi.

"...she could be of assitance to us...we can collect all of tailed beasts quicker...Itachi I want you to bring her to the next meeting!" Said Pain.

Three days went by and the sealing of Shukakku was finally finished. Itachi and Kisame awoke from their trance Mitsuki went over to Itachi and placed food and water for the three of them. Itachi glared at Mitsuki and slapped her on the face.

"I-Itachi-kun?!"

"What were you thinking?! Zetsu saw you with Kakashi and he heard everything! I told you to always be on your gaurd and aware of your surroundings! Perhaps i didn't train you well enough?!" Yelled Itachi.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun….."

"What are you going to do now Itachi?" Said Kisame snickering. Itachi glared at Kisame.

"We are going to capture the six-tailed beast. Mitsuki you are going to help us."

"Yes, Itachi-kun." I shouldn't have wandered off like that Itachi is really angry right now thought Mitsuki. The rest of the day Itachi and Kisame rested trying to regain their strength. The next day Mitsuki, Itachi, and Kisame headed to Kirigakure to capture the six-tailed beast. I have no choice I will have to bring Mitsuki for both of our sakes thought Itachi.

To Be Continued Chapter 5


End file.
